1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices having air gaps.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, a threshold voltage may be changed due to a parasitic capacitance between word lines. Thus, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in which the parasitic capacitance may be reduced is needed.